


Damaged Love (One Shots)

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Choking, Death, F/M, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Misery, Oral Sex, Rape, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, numb feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be writing Stories of sorrow, agony,and despair. Have anything or anyone you'd like me to do. Please, Do tell me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sad, Violent End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need to improve!

(Y/n) was in a happy relationship with Tom Felton and they were joyous. They had spent alot of time on and off the set of Harry Potter. She had gotten to know even while he flimed Belle. He rush to her side every chance he got. (Y/n) was just here for him always.

"Hey (Y/n), There is a note from a random fan. They are very insistant!" said Tom to her.

"Probably the same fan that likes my new album. Let me read the note!" said (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) had begun to read the note and she froze. Fear had laced her heart with bitterness.

Dear My Sweet Sub,  
I will tell you this right now. That even though your with that younger British actor Tom. Your sweet lil pussy and you will always be mines. I'll claim you and I have you. Or, Your precious Tom will pay the price for your behavior. Consider yourself warned. If you decide to run I will chase you. Oh I still remember how much you love to run. I'll catch you. Go on and run. You have a head start of a day. That is me being gracious and rewarding! I love you still Forever!

Love Your,  
Hugh Dancy

(Y/n) knew that she had to run. But, Also to not let Tom know of this. He'd be very mad.

"It's my sister Sammy. My mom is in the hospital. I must go to her. Sorry!" said (Y/n).

"I'll be here for when you get back. Take all the time you need. I love you!" said Tom.

(Y/n) had grabbed her run away bag. She had laid a very sweet and chaste kiss on Tom. She ran down the street to her lawyer and grabbed her papers. Going very far away now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hugh had gotten the message that she was on the move. That, She was spotted at her lawyers office. That, She had gotten into a cab and took off to the train station to run now. Hugh had his bag already packed. He had set his timer for one day head start now. He had hated that he had restorted to these measures. But, She was still his Sub forever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had gotten to herself to New York in a short of ten hours on the flight from Paris, France to New York City, New York. She had another flight to Tokyo, Japan in an hour. She had gotten there in twelve hours and settled in. She had a rather small flat there too. She had called a supplier to deliver her some stuff. Then, She'd go again in another hour. She'd travel into the moutains and stayed there hidden. Hating what she had to do now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hugh had given her the days head start that he had given her. He was headed straight for Tokyo, Japan. That she was last headed into the forrest. That, She was hiding in a little cabin. She was laying very low and that she had changed her appearence. That was going to be a bit of a change. But, He could easily make the adjustment even now too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had changed from being brunette to a blonde with a darker red highlights. With green eye contacts. That, Her fancy clothes were switched to Casual clothing horribly so. A day had gone by and she slept. Cause from flight she had searched the plane. That she was paranoid that he'd not given her the day head start. She slept on the bed now. She was about to learn that was a grave mistake. That, When she had gotten to sleep she was pinned down and very nude. Hugh was able to get to her in alot less of time.

"Hugh, You'll let me go or I will scream. You don't deserve me, bitch!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

"It makes me so sick that you allowed that lil prat to touch you. Mine's only!" said Hugh.

Hugh had already gotten her nude and rammed his full girth into her. That she had let loose a very violent scream. That her tightly small pussy had been torn open by Hugh. He felt that she going to be hurt by this. Knowing that she was sobbing under him now.

"When, You cry you only cry cause you love this too much. You deserve this!" said Hugh.

"You could never truly love me like Claire. You never really let me love!" sobbed (Y/n).

"That is where your wrong. I fucking dumped her for you, Tramp!" snarled Hugh madly.

He grabbed her left leg and sent her into another fit of pain. He with his left hand with his thumb had started to rub her clit harshly. She was sobbing and wailing out of her agony. He had pushed them both countless times over to there orgasms. She was sore and very much used up. Her body was marred in Hugh's marks. Hugh was very satisfied now.

"Tomorrow, We are going to leave this place. You will come with me or I will kill you. Or, I will send the hitman that is near Tom to kill him. Your choice is valued!" said Hugh slyly.

(Y/n) had rolled over and began to ponder this. That, She'd die either way. Cause, She'd hate for Tom to die at her hands and for her to be with Hugh. But, She'd be willing to sacrifice hersellf so that he'd live. That, He'd not be in danger of Hugh's wraith or fury.

"I'll tell Tom to sod off if you let me be with you. Just let him live, please!" begged (Y/n).

"Your going to write him a note and I'll have to read it. To see of there's no hidden agenda's. That way i know that you'll not try to flee from me." said Hugh to (Y/n) sternly.

(Y/n) had gotten a piece of paper and pen. And she had began to write the note to Tom. That way she would tell him off. Hugh saw that he was winning and he loves winning.  
"Now, I know that your done writing. Let me see the note and be done too!" smiled Hugh.

Hugh had read over the entire note and he was happy. That, This note would work out. (Y/n) in heart was breaking cause this was the end. She would hate herself for this too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Tom was coming back from doing an errand. That, Is when he saw a bunch of movers.

"What in the hell are you doing with my girlfriends stuff? Put it down now!" said Tom.

"Hey laddie, I bet your going to want to see this letter. Your going to be sad!" said Nigel.

Tom had snatched the note from Nigel's hand. He began to get more and more furious.

Tom,  
If your reading this I want to let you know that I'm not truly with my family. I am fucking my rather dominanting husband Hugh. Boy does he have a bunch of stamina. More than you, mate. But, I relized that i have been fooling myself with you. Your just a lil prat. He is a man. Going back to him. BYE!

From,  
(Y/f/n) (y/ln)

Tom had sunken to the ground in his agony. That, His whole heart was crushed to bits. He should've known better than to be with her. No wonder she had held this info back.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Months had flown by and she was no better in her grief and agaony. But, Hugh would make her smile and laugh in the public eye. That, Right at that very moment she was sporting an engagement ring. That, In a matter of days she'd be wedded to him for good. (Y/n) and Hugh had been careful to have protected sex. That way Hugh could get her pregnant during there honeymoon. It would make for prefect timing and right location.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Tom was at cafe/bistro as a news article popped out at him. It had read that Hugh was in the process of wedding arrangements with the famous pop singer (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n) now. He saw the pictures and saw the fake smile that you had done. He knew at that very moment he had to act fast and quickly. Because, Otherwise he'd lose you for good too. Afterall he was indisputely still in love with you. No matter how hurt you had caused him.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was having a last fitting of her wedding dress. That, She was hiding the fact that she had leaked the story. But, Hugh didn't know it was her. She trying to send a message to Tom. In hopes that'd he would find her and take her away from this hell that Hugh had caused her. Hugh was having his fitting of his tuxs. He was smiling happily that he was going to be marrying his Sub and keep her. Cause in his mind (Y/n) was his only forever. He'd take what he could of her and make her submit to him and him only for forever too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Tom was forming a plan with Ioan Gruffud to lure (Y/n) outside as to where a truck would be at. That would take them away. That, Ioan was on board with this plan too now. That, Tom was going to make sure of (Y/n)'s true happiness. That, (Y/n) was in his arms. Ioan had given Tom instructions on how'd this work out. That he'd have to act fastly so. Laying out a plan and time scape. That, Way this plan would come off as a successful.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in the dressing room of the church about to walk down to her doom or get taken away to her salvation. That, Tom would brust through and save her from the hell. It had shocked her to great surprise that Ioan came and wanted to talk to her outside. That is when she saw Tom there. She had rushed into his arms and cried happy tears. Tom layed a bunch of kisses on her. Telling her how much he still loves her and come.

"I knew that you'd betray me Ioan. You my dear friend of mines. Lying git!" said Hugh.

"Hugh, You know that they deserve to be with eachother. Your the git!" said Ioan madly.

Hugh had drawn the gun over to Tom. But, (Y/n) was standing in front of Tom to save him. That, She was willing to die of it meant that he'd live. That he would lock Hugh up. So, She had turned around to face Tom. Tears were streaming down her face sadly so.

"Tom, I love you with everything in me. But, You need to live and lock him up!" said (Y/n).

Hugh was going to kill Tom the first chance he got. That, He couoldn't allow the prat to live. That, He was going to go down. But, First he needed (Y/n) out of his way to do that. (Y/n) had gotten out of the way. But, Hugh had still taken the shot to the head. But, Instead of it getting to Tom's head. It had gone to (Y/n)'s head instead of Tom's head.

Ioan had paid somone to flim the whole thing just in case this had happened. Tom had crumbled to the ground and held her dead body. Hugh was frozen by what had happened. That he had been arrested and thrown into prison. That, To had shut off his switch to his humanity and grew cold. But, He was at the flayt that he was going to share with (Y/n). As a messanger came to him and delivered a note to him, From (Y/n).

Dear My Sweet Tom,  
I relized that you would come and find me. This is further proof that you did. If your reading this right now. I want you to have a long and fruitful life. I know it'll be hard without me. I know what i have to do now. May not like the end results. But, It will be because I love you is why i did so. Please, Live every day like I would. Live cause i won't anymore. I ask that you keep you happy. Cause, If you don't I'll kick your ass from Heaven. I Love You So Much and It pains me to write you this way.   
Love Yours,  
(Y/f/n) Felton

Tom had held onto the note with much of his love for (Y/n). That, She had made herself the sacrifice for him. That way that he would live and live a very full and happy life. That was going to live. He sat down on the bed and remembered everything about her now.

The way that she'd crack jokes from maddeningly funny to downright cruel laughter. To way her smile would make you laugh. And her laugh was cantagious. Cause in the end you'd laugh right with her. Even when you had no where to be at that very moment. She'd get you doing something. Or the way she had cooked was beyond wonderful. Or how'd she'd generally make you feel good as you were sad or mad. In the end of the day you couldn't help but be in love with her. 

He had fallen in love with her all those long years ago. Made him relize that love was a very real and wonderful. That, You were everything to that other person. He had fought everything in him to not show his love for her. But, She saw through his smoke screen. When, They had there first date was beyond euphoric. She was brave, smart ,and beyond beautiful. She had worn a blue corsetted dress that went to her knees with blue pumps. Said she had wanted to match his brillant blue eyes. That made him fall harder in love with her. That, She was always there for him despite his fame. That, Had never came into it. She was just happy to be his girlfiend and the love of his life. His everything too!

But, Now as relized all this it had only brought him sadness. That, He wasn't ever going to see of feel her again. But, He was going to live up to the note that she had written him. Live everyday like she would do. So, He had gotten back out into the world a few weeks later. He had made a friend and he had later dated her and then he married her. Having kids and starting a family. That, He was beyond happy every single moment of his life. Til the very day he had passed on and joined (Y/n) up in heaven and into her arms now.


	2. Harsh Turn Of Events!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read! :-)

Lee Pace had been going out with the Reader for about three long years. He loved the way she had smiled, held him in her arms, the way she moaned his name ,and her cooking too. That had driven him to wonder as to why she had loved him for so long now. Remembering the way they had fought. The way she packed her stuff and left his life.  
~~~~X~~~~x~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in her flat that she had in London. She had decided to leave to go onto the opposite side of the world. London had been very welcoming. She had gotten to do many plays, had her own line of clothing ,and slowly her singing career had excelled too. Ofcourse she heard that he had moved on. That had sent her heart over and she cried.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Lee Pace was currently on the set of The Hobbit The Battle Of The Five Armies. He had saw that his Ex (Y/n) had her own line of Clothing and that she was singing. Oh how he had missed the way her voice had carried. The way it had him so hard up and horny too. But, He knew that he had to have her. Even though it would be a one time deal for him.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been at her studio late one night trying to get a dress done. That is when she thought that she heard her assisstant come in. She had sent her away to get some rest.

"Hildonna, I thought i told you to rest. You look a wreck. We'll talk later!" said (Y/n) softly.

Then a strong pair of arms had wrapped around her middle. Lee had knocked her out. Then, He had knocked her out cold. Dragging her to his place that was nearby there now. He had laid her onto his bed and got her nude. Tying her down the bed and waiting for her to wake up from her slumber. He loved the way that she looked so helplessly weak.

"Lee, I really don't know what your up to. But, You need to let me go now!" said (Y/n).

"I really don't think so, my dove. You see I had this epihany and i want you!" said Lee.

"Well, You can't under any reason have me. Your not very my type now!" said (Y/n).

"So You'd whore yourself after we just broke up. Your remember that your mine's!" said Lee.

"Lee, I don't think that what you do is very nice. Your just another asshole!" said (Y/n).

Lee had smacked her accross her face. She had yelped in pain and cried. Lee had already been nude and leaking massive amounts of precum. He had gotten on top of her. He had taken her jaw in his firm grip. Making her look at him and him only now furiously.

"You Listen to me now my pretty lil slut of mines. I will have you either it be willing or not. make no mistake it will not be for your pleasure. Whether you cum or not. You will get a big between them pretty lil legs of yours again and again. Trampy cunt!" said Lee slyly.

Lee had dug into her slit with his skilled fingers. He had droven her to release a few times. (Y/n) at that moment had wanted to die. In alot of ways she was dying inside too. This was messed up and she knew that this was wrong. Wrong cause this was rape now. Lee had had aten her out over and over again. Drinking her cum up over and over again. He loved how her cum was sweeter than life itself. Lee hadn't came up for some time.

"Now, That i think that your ready for my girth. You'll be screaming my name!" said Lee.

Lee had just thristed his full cock up her cunt. He felt how warm, soft and tight she was. That had caused him to groan from above her. She had undeniably hurt by his actions. That, He had stabbed his hard cock into her unwillingly flesh. He felt his victory happily.  
"My cock was always meant for your pretty lil pussy. That, Your mines!" said Lee slyly so.

He saw that he had needed to rub her clit. So, He had put extra amount of pressure on it. She her volt over again screaming his name. He had done that over and over again too. That, She had came a few more times. He had split copous amounts of cum in her now. He had manhandled her by gripping and biting into her. Seeing the marks already there. (Y/n) had been yelling for any form of help. But nobody had came to her aide or rescue.

"Lee, How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me. But, Now you show me a very different prespective amount of your violence. You fucking pig!" said (Y/n) sternly.

Lee had untied her from his grips and just laughed at her pitfulness. That, She couldn't move her legs. Because, He had fucked her raw and open. Knowing this would happen.

"You can go if you want to. But, With the way i fucked you. I think not!" snarled Lee harshly.

(Y/n) had crawled up and off the bed. For him to have to carry her back to the bed. Throwing her down rather brutally and violently. She wasn't going to ever learn to behave. But, She knew that Lee was very skilled in the act of sex. He could go for hours.

"Dear (Y/n), I'm only to give you two options. I would suggest that you choose wisely. One, You come with me with no fuss and become my willing wife. Or, I will kill you here. Two, You become my lil whore that i seclude away for a indefinant time away from all life. You slowly and agonizingly lose your mind! Your choices! Chose smartly!" said Lee.

(Y/n) had rolled to cry for what he was making her choose. That her free will for a long time would be stripped away from her. That, She would make an addition to choice one.

"I'll choose option number one. But, I'll need to assign a co-owner of my business for a bit. I suspect that your going to keep me for a very long time. Your going to be a very selfish man towars me. That, My freedom is yours now! When would we leave and where are we going? That way i can pack up what it is that i may need!" said (Y/n) to Lee madly,

"Don't worry my little dove. I have everything that your going to need!" said Lee to (Y/n).

"Then, I suggest we sleep for a bit. We wake up and eat. Then shower and go!" said (Y/n).

Lee and (Y/n) had slept for a bit. But, (Y/n) had faked being hurt between her legs. As Lee had slept (Y/n) had taken her leave. She had simply grabbed her stuuf and ran for it. Knowing that she had only but a few hours head start. She had ran home and showered. Changing into comfy clothes and shoes. Then, Had taken off all the way to Sydney, Au.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Lee Pace had woken up and (Y/n) wasn't by his side. This had made him a very furious man. That, She given him the slip and ran. She was going to be found and he'd have at her all over again. One way or the other. Nobody was going to get in his way or there death would be on her hands. If he was in court he was going to blame her, his wife too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Five years had gone by and Lee had yet to find her. The locals she had lived here. Had been making sure that she was going to be safe. That, Lee had kept his hands off of her. That had seen the panick in her eyes. Knowing that they had duty to protect and settler her. (Y/n) had a couple of jobs to keep her afloat. She was beginning to become safe too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Lee had gotten a random tip that (Y/n) had been spotted. That, She had been surfing in some major waves. That, She was rather fit and tan. They had sent in multiple pictures. That, She was spotted with his co-star Luke Evans. That, Had about pissed him royally. Seen having PDA moments with his cock lodged up her. That made him furiously mad. He had gotten his bag packed and got on the frist flight that way. To go get her back too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had gotten word that Lee Pace was headed her way. She had movers quickly move her to the other side of the city. That way She and Luke would be safe. She was moved into the new place in no time flat. Luke held onto his frightened lover with such concern. (Y/n) had been very honest in what Lee Pace had done to her. The hurt that he caused.  
Luke had done all that he could to repair what he had made her restort to for her safety.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Lee had landed eleven hours later and got into a hotel. He had rested for about a few hours as he got set to find her. He had checked the places that she'd go to. Which were coffee houses. After about a five hours into his search he had found her. She was on Luke's lap smiling at something that he must've said. He was going to have to follow them. That Way that he could go after her alone. Lee needed to make this all precise too.

"Hey, Your the one whom played Garret In Breaking Dawn? Your Lee Pace!" said The Fan.

"Well I am Lee Pavce and Yes I am on my way to my girlfriends side!" said Lee to The fan.

Lee had strood into the coffee house and pulled up a chair. (Y/n) was scared of Lee now.

"Hello My Dear Wife good game of cat and mouse. But, Yet again i have found you. But, I'm frious to say that you Luke having been keeping her planty busy, huh!" snarled Lee.

"Lee, My girlfriend needs you no longer you animal. You leave her or I will not let even come anywhere close to her again. Your lucky that i am not ripping your fucking heart out. The way that you have done to her. You don't deserve her anymore!" said Luke to Lee.

"Whom do you think you are? She is MY wife. I will have her again and mark my words, I will teach her a harher lesson on whom she is to obey. It'll be me by the way!" said Lee.

"The hell you'll do no such thing to me. You'll never see after today. Your done!" said (Y/n).

Lee had hauled off on (Y/n) as he slammed her against the wall. He put his hand around her tiny throat. Feeling her beating and fast moving heartbeat. Seeing the emptiness in her eyes. He saw that he had made her an empty mess. That, She held no humanity ever.

"Do as you will to me Lee. It'll make no difference to me. You ruined forever!" said (Y/n).

Lee for the fist time in his life that he had destroyed her. That, She was fully empty of any amotion. That, She hadn't been able to feel much. Luke had marched over to Lee too.

"Lee, You have fucked with her emotions. It's because of you that she is the empty shell. That, She can no longer love or show any emotion. She is lifeless to all!" said Luke sadly.

Lee was horror stricken to relize that even if he did hurt her. That, Was only going to make him the bed guy in front of everybody there. (Y/n) was there just very numb to Lee. Lee had fled the area after that. Luke had been to take her back to there shared house. Luke had been able to handle everything. But Lee wasn't one to have known of what had gone on. That he was in the dark. (Y/n) had sat there in her chair and began to ponder this. That Lee wasn't one to leave her be. She knew that had to be done. She had faked her death. That, She had a lived a simply life. She had been so hurt by this choice now.


	3. Violent Dedication

(Y/n) had done a few major acting projects. That is when she had to bound with The Dominic Cooper. She couldn't believe her luck. But, She was going to be professional too. Even though her inner fan girl was blushing. Dominic was everything she had dreamed.

"Hello Mr. Cooper, It is both an honor and fantastic to be working with you!" said (Y/n).

"So your the leading lady to my heart. I have heard wonderful things of you!" said Dominic.

So, They had worked out most of there scenes. Spending nights over having fun and talking. Until, They came up to the sex scene they'd have to do now. (Y/n) was blushing.

"Well, I guess you really don't love me. Your fake adorations of violence!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"You want me to show how much i don't love you. Get your ass on my bed nude. Don't even think about moving from that bed. Going to make you scream my name so loudly." said Dominic to (Y/n) with menacing lustfulness.  
(Y/n) had stripped off her clothes and got onto the bed. Dominic had been kissing her lips til they were swolllen. He stuck his fingers in her tight small shaven cunt. He was amazed by how tiny she was. Looking at her and ramming his cock all the way in her. But, He felt that she clenched around him. (Y/n) saw the look in Dominic's eyes lustfully. Dominic and (Y/n) had fucked and fucked hard and rough. Releasing many times fully.

"And that is a wrap on that scene. Great job both of you. Go Celebrate!" said The Producer and The Director.

Dominic had noticed that there was actual blood between her legs. He then came to the relization that before the scene she not bleeding. He had entered her harshly and it had dawned on him that this was her first sexual experince. It had turned him on that he had a virgin. He had it in his mind that he had to have her. And having at her he would now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had looked at the mess between her legs. She wasn't ashamed that Dominic was her first sexual encounter. But, She knew that she was going to be sore later on tonight. Which means she was going to need a hot bath. She had gathered her stuff and went home. Soaking herself in nice warm water. She had a hickey and bruises on her body.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dominic had gotten home and saw the evidence that he took his co-star's virginity. That was something he was always going to treasure forever. (Y/n) was so sweet and naive. At the same time she was going to be his. His to be with at any and all cost forever now. He had gotten to the set on time. (Y/n) was getting her hair and make up done nicely so.

"Mr. Cooper, I want to run over these lines with you. That we need to do!" said Luke slyly.

"Mr. Evans, I'm a bit busy with my lines. Maybe later? My place!" said Dominic to Luke.

Dominic had left the gift he bought for (Y/n). (Y/n) said had wanted this gift so badly so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had gotten back to her trailer. She saw that Dominic had left her a note and a gift. She saw that it was exactly what she had wanted. Running over to Dominic's trailer to land a kiss on him. He held her in his arms lovingly so. That, This had sparked a great and wonderful relationship. They had gone to the premiere together linked together too.

"Mr. Cooper, Are you and Ms. (Y/l/n) a couple or friends?" asked Mario Lopez to Dominic.

"Mr. Lopez, Me and Me. (Y/l/n) are a couple. We fell in love on the set!" said Dominc happily. 

Dominic and (Y/n) were towed to there seats next to eachother. They saw the movie that they were in happily. Dominic and (Y/n) had moved into a place together in Los Angeles, Ca. They'd often do most things together lovingly. They went months dating exclusively. Being spotted in the most public way possible. He was at a ring store for (Y/n) happily.  
"Mr. Cooper, We have a fine selection on princess cuts over here for you!" said The Clerk.

Dominic had spotted the most prefect ring. It was in (Y/n)'s size too. He had bought it too. He had stuffed the ring in his pocket. Going to Patina to make the reservation for later on that night. He was going to pop the big question to her later on that very night.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was getting all dolled up for the love of her life. She had asked as to where they were going. He was very vague all week long about his plans. He had acted really off. She was prepared that he was going to dump her. That, He was simply going to hurt her.

"(Y/n), Are you ready? We really need to go now. If we are to make it!" said Dominic slyly.

"Yes, I'm on my way right now. Hope I look nice for a nice night out!" said (Y/n) happily.

Dominic had gotten them to Patina and to there table. After about thirty minutes of eating. Dominic had a band come play her favorite song. (Y/n) was really unsure now.

"Dominic, What is the meaning of this? You been really vague all week!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Dominic had gotten one on one knee and opened the small box. His heart was beating fastly. That, He was about to propose to the love of his life. (Y/n) was actually shocked.

"(Y/f/n) (Y/l/n), Will you do me the honor and marry me for forever?" asked Dominic hopefully.

(Y/n) had brusted into tears of joy and love. That, She had said Yes to him lovingly so now. All of the rest of the resturant had applauded them both. Dominic was getting his way with (Y/n). (Y/n) was happy that she soon would be Mrs. (Y/f/n) Cooper forever on. A month had gone by and her agent had called. Saying she had gotten a big part on a different movie. (Y/n) had said Yes to the project. Dominic came home to her packing up.

"Where in the world are you going? We are engaged now happily so!" said Domnic smugly.

Dominic had tried to take (Y/n) in his embrace. That, She had dodged his advances fast.

"Dominic, We are happily engaged. But, I landed a major role. Going to help with the planning from where I am at. We can skype and factime. I love you!" said (Y/n) happily.

(Y/n) had taken off to her new project. Dominic had became very unsure of what (Y/n) was doing. It had been three long painful weeks. Months without her touch and voice.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was running lines with Michael Fassbender. That, They had a scene that was requirring them to be a little too close for comfort. (Y/n) and Michael handled it finely so.  
"(Y/n), Your going to have to angle your head a notch to right. Michael your going to have to move your head tilted to right too. To start tongue fucking her neck. Then your rub into her ass from behind her. While you utter your line. Go now!" said The Director.

Michael and (Y/n) had moved there bodies so lithely. Uttering there lines with prefection. (Y/n) was aware that there was one more pair of eyes on her. Looking to see Dominic there smiling at her. Oh Fucking shit, That smile that made her wet and so incredibly hot. She had accidently started to rub into Michael more than neccesary. Dominic was happy.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Michael wasn't happy that (Y/n)'s fiance was there happily. He was planning on trying to fuck her hard and harshly so. It didn't help that (Y/n) was rubbing herself into his very hard erection. An erection that her very body had caused. Her body was simply beautiful.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had raced off to her fiance's arms. The arms she had missed for months. Months without his arms around her. Dominic held onto (Y/n) for dear life. (Y/n) was happy now.

"What brings you here to the set? I mean not that i am not happy." said (Y/n) sweetly so.

"I see we have missed eachother's embrace and voices! I love you!" said Dominic hotly.

"We'll since your here now. Want me to introduce you around!" said (Y/n) to Dominic.

(Y/n) had given Dominic the full tour of the set, prople ,and places. Dominic was amazed that (Y/n) in the short time had gotten quite around. He loved how social she was too. It was one and of many reason he was in love with her. She was the prefect social person.

"And lastly, This here is Michael Fassbender. Michael meet Dominic!" said (Y/n) sweetly.

"You wound me, Ms. (Y/l/n). You have me the last now. Ouch!" said Michael playfully so.

"You two behave while i do some more scenes. Dominic make yourself comfy. Oh BTW, You know you and i need to have a serious talk. If you catch my drift!" said (Y/n) smugly.

(Y/n) had scampered off and away. (Y/n) had to do a few more scenes with Brad Pitt now. They got through them all fairly quickly. That is until she had heard them fighting.

"You are never to touch what is mines. That hot piece of ass is mines!" said Dominic.

"You just used her to have your way with her. That way she was yours. What was it that made you have a twisted mind? Did you take her virginity on set?" asked Michael slyly.

"That pretty lil pussy will be mines once married. You spill any of this. The days of your life being good will be ruined. I'll end you like that Alicia lady!" said Dominic haughtily so.

"You be extra careful that you don't let her find out ever!" snarled Michael to Dominic madly.

(Y/n) couldn't believe what she had heard. That the swell guy that Dominic was nothing but a selfish spolied brat. That he had used her in the biggest way possible. She had ran to Michael's to cry her eyes out. Michael was going to tell her and she honored that now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Michael had gotten home from trying to find (Y/n). Nobody could find her anywhere. He was really beat and tried. He got into his bed and felt another there. It was (Y/n) there. Seeing that her eyes were red rimmed and tried. He had pulled her close to his body now. He felt as she had clung to him a lil tighter. She had begun to kiss at his knuckles softly.

"Thank you Michael for standing up for me today. I heard everything!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

"Honey, I'd do that for you anyday. You deserve the truth in all things!" said Michael softly.

"Can i stay here for tonight, Please? I can't face Dominic right now!" wailed (Y/n) weakly.

"I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else. Sleep here and calm down!" said Michael.

They got there shoes off and crawled into the sheets. Michael was actually in love with (Y/n) in all the right ways. That, She was prefect in every way possible. Her smile had others smiling. The way that she spoke made you love her. Her extrovert nature was so incredibly adorable. The way she was always involved in multiple activites was astounding. How she ran a few charities. Everyone saw that she was the very light now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dominic knew that now he was going to have to do this he dirty way. That if he was going to have her. It was only a matter of skill. He was at the place that (Y/n) had been set up to have. He was seeing what goodies she had gotten. The script was right there. He had ran over her parts with or without Michael in them. Relizing they had a sex scene.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Michael and (Y/n) had gotten out to the set. Preparing for there sex scene. The very last scene that they had to do. (Y/n) had gotten into the position for the scene with Michael. Michael had made work to prepare her more. Even laying kisses on back to calm her. (Y/n) saw in the reflection that Michael was better for her. Micheal was in love with her.

"Ooohh Merrida, You don't how much you'll be loved by me!" said Michael to (Y/n) now.

"Henry, I'll never let you go as long as we have eachother forever!" said (Y/n) softly so.

Michael had sunken into her more and more. Giving her the lovemaking that she had deserved. That was how they had ended the scene. Michael and (Y/n) had orgasmed. Michael and (Y/n) had gone to go clean up. (Y/n) was in the shower as Dominic came in.  
"Don't dare try to run, slut. You'll listen to right now or I'll hurt you!" said Dominic madly.

Dominic had gotten between her legs roughly so. (Y/n) at that very momemt was very and truly afraid. Dominic had gripped her tiny throat in his hands. He was killing her now.

"How in the fuck do you think you are, Huh? You really think i could tolerate your being a tramp. That I'd allow you to be with another. You are mines and fuck. You'll soon see that i was meant to be with you. You are going to my fucking bride!" said Dominic madly.

By the time had let go (Y/n) was dead. Dominic had rushed out of there. Fleeing of what he had done to (Y/n). Michael had given (Y/n) time to shower. That is when his blood ran cold. He saw that (Y/n) was dead and bruises on her neck. She was simply just dead too.


End file.
